The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising a mains (or power) rectifier, an inverter circuit fed by the latter, the output voltage of said inverter circuit being supplied to a high voltage transformer, an x-ray tube, connected to the output of the high voltage transformer, with a rotary anode and a drive circuit for the rotary anode motor designed as an induction motor, in which the rotary anode motor is likewise supplied by the inverter circuit.
An x-ray diagnostic generator of this type is described in the German OS No. 2,815,893 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,776). In the case of this x-ray diagnostic generator, the inverter circuit is utilized twice; namely, once for feeding the x-ray tube and, on the other hand, for feeding the rotary anode motor. A simple construction thereby results. In the German OS No. 2,815,893 a half-bridge inverter circuit is presented whose output voltage can be selectively supplied either to the rotary anode motor or to the x-ray tube. A radiograph takes place after the rotary anode is brought up to speed and after the inverter has been disconnected from the rotary anode motor so that the rotary anode is running as a result of its momentum. It is also known from the cited German OS No. 2,815,893 to connect the x-ray tube and the rotary anode motor in parallel with the inverter circuit output so that the rotary anode motor will be driven also during a radiograph.